


Un vistazo a la verdad

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou parecía estar en su elemento allí, entre figuras y maquetas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un vistazo a la verdad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Su castigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285599) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru). 



El contraste era demasiado para ignorarlo.

El rostro de su casero usualmente era un reflejo de su aparente cortesía. Calmo, agradable, humilde, _hipócrita_ , siempre ocultando más de lo que él mismo creía.

Pero ahora la expresión de Bakura Ryou mostraba su concentración y también la seguridad que sentía usando cada una de las herramientas para tallar una figura.

Era como si su casero estuviese en su elemento, como si se encontrase realmente tranquilo y confiado como rara vez lo estaba, usualmente más preocupado por las apariencias y las verdades del más allá, de las que nunca conseguiría una respuesta sin importar cuantas veces tratase de contactar a _"Amane"._

Ahora podía ver, en vez de sentir en las barreras entre sus mentes, más de Bakura de lo que había logrado antes, pues incluso el orgullo de Bakura al examinar los resultados de su trabajo era evidente.

¿Entonces era allí, entre figuras y maquetas, donde su casero estaba más a gusto? ¿Era allí donde quizás era más receptivo y podría hacerlo escuchar su voz o hacerle notar su presencia?

Y aun si no era así, sin duda valdría la pena ver su reacción —sincera— si él usaba su poder para darle vida a esas creaciones, cumpliéndole así al mismo tiempo su deseo —oculto en el fondo de su mente, donde Bakura la escondía de sí mismo— de no ser abandonado —de nuevo— y de que los juegos continuasen sin fin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Su castigo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285599) by [Nakuru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru)




End file.
